He's A Sexy Anti-Christ: Jeff Hardy One Shots
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: just a few one shots about the sexy man Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Hope you like
1. Jeff and Maria

** Here are a few one shots about Jeff Hardy**

**around the time he was heel in TNA**

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Maria was walking down the street from her North Carolina home on her way to her sisters house. She walks pass Matt's house.

"HEY MARIA!" Matt yells

"HEY!" Maria yells

they wave at each other. Maria walks a little farther. Jeff's house comes into view shes always had a crush on him. She smiles her phone rings

"hello" Maria says

"would you hurry up already Lisa's impaintent" Kyra says

"I'm almost there tell her to hold on" Maria says

"well hurry up" Kyra says

"okay" Maria says

they hang up Maria arrives at Kyra's house 30 minutes later

"AUNTI MARIA" Lisa screams

"hey girly" Maria says

Maria picks the 5 year old up

"hears her bag and stuff" Kyra says

"okay" Maria says

"be good sweetheart I'll see you in two weeks" Kyra says

"okay I love mommy" Lisa says

"I love you too" Kyra says

Lisa smiles

"lets get you out of the cold" Maria says

"okay" Lisa says

"I'll see you later" Kyra says

"okay drive safe" Maria says

"I will" Kyra says

she gets in the car and drive off

"come on girly I got a surprise for you at my house" Maria says

at Maria's house

"whats my surprise?" Lisa says

"let my get it out of the fridge" Maria says

"okay" Lisa says

Maria walks over to the fridge and gets a box of strawberries out. Lisa's eyes light up

"for me?" Lisa asks

"yes theses are for you I bough theses for you last night" Maria says

"can I eat them now?" Lisa asks

"of course" Maria says

Jeff knocks on the door. Maria looks up

"why don't you go watch TV while I talk to Jeff" Maria says

"okay" Lisa says

she runs into the living room. Maria stands up and walks over to the door

"hey Jeffrey" Maria says

Jeff smirks "Maria" Jeff says

he looks her up and down

"are you gonna come in or stand there and check me out?" Maria asks

"I might just do both" Jeff says in a low sexy tone

Maria rolls her eyes playfully. Jeff walks in

"you know you want me" Jeff says

"I don't want you I will never want you" Maria says

"oh come on girls can't resist my sexy body" Jeff says

"well this girl can" Maria says

Jeff laughs

"what did you exactly come over here for?" Maria asks

"Matts having a part tonight and he wanted to know if you would come" Jeff says

"I don't know. I gotta watch my niece" Maria says

"you can bring here its Matt's daughters birthday party" Jeff says

"oh I totally forgot" Maria says

"I did to till I look at the calender this morning" Jeff says

Maria laughs "well tell Matt I'll try to make it" Maria says

"okay" Jeff says

Jeff walks out

"auntie Maria come see Big Bird" Lisa says

Maria walks in the living room

"Lisa how would you like to go to Matt's house for a birthday party?" Maria asks

"whos birthday is it?" Lisa asks

"Matt's daughter" Maria says

"Mariah is my bestfriend" Lisa says

"so you want to?" Maria asks

"yes" Lisa says

"okay" Maria says

later that day Maria and Lisa walk to Matts house

"oh look its decorated" Maria says

Lisa smiles "come on auntie Maria" Lisa says

they walk up to the door Matt opens the door

"MARIAH" Lisa yells excidently

"LISA" Mariah yells

Maria walks in

"hey" Matt says

"hey Matt whats up" Maria says

"nothing just waiting for people show up" Matt says

"I see" Maria says

* * *

later that night Mariah's party. Maria stands up against the wall

"you look very pretty tonight" Jeff says

Maria blushes "well thank you" Maria says

"come on" Jeff says

"where we going?" Maria asks

"down here" Jeff says

in the basement

"why are we in Matts basement?" Maria asks

"I wanna do this" Jeff says

Jeff kisses Maria. Maria pushes him off

"whats wrong?" Jeff asks

"nothing" Maria says

"then why did you push me off?" Jeff asks

"I don't know theres a party going on upstairs and if they hear us" Maria says

"I shut the door they wont hear us" Jeff says

Maria looks at Jeff "are you sure?" Maria asks

"Maria you made it obvious you have a crush on me" Jeff says

"I did?" Maria asks

"yes" Jeff says

"I guess I did" Maria says

Jeff gets up and walks over to her "don't worry I have a crush on you" Jeff says

Maria grabs his head and kisses him. Jeff wraps his arms around her pulling her closer. Maria jumps up and wraps her legs Jeff's waiste. Jeff lays her on the floor

"I love you" Maria says

"I love you too" Jeff says

"now shut-up and fuck me" Maria says

"I fully intend to" Jeff says

Jeff and Maria both undress

"ready baby" Jeff says

Maria moans. Jeff slams into Maria making her moan loudly.

"oh baby" Jeff says

Jeff keeps thrusting into Maria. Maria pulls him down capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Maria rocks her hips against Jeff's cock.

"oh god baby I'm close" Jeff says

Jeff spills into her

"oh god that was amazing" Maria says

"yea" Jeff says

Maria kisses him. Jeff grabs the blanket off the couch and covers them both up they both fall asleep

* * *

**well there you **

**R&R**


	2. Jeff and Crystal

**wells here chapter 2**

**1 week till Christmas **

**I'm gonna try to make this chapter a little more sexual**

* * *

18 year old senior Crystal Williams wakes up and goes to take shower. She starts thinking about her art teacher

"god why does Mr Hardy have to be so sexy" Crystal says

she gets out of the shower and dries off. She puts a towel around her body and walks into her bedroom. she walks over to her closet.

"oh I know Mr Hardy loves this" Crystal says to

she walks down the stairs and gets her books purse cell phone and car keys and walks out of the house and drives to school. At school. Crystal walks in. She sees Jeff. Jeff looks at her

"hey Mr Hardy" Crystal says

Jeff feels his pants tighting up "hey Crystal" Jeff says

Crystal looks at his private area and smirk 'got him' she thinks. She puts her stuff on her desk and walks over to Jeff

"Mr Hardy whats our project again I forgot?" Crystal asks

"you are suppose to draw a picture of whats on your mind" Jeff says trying to avoid looking at Crystal

"okay" Crystal says

she walks away being sure to sway her hips. Jeff looks at his computer to avoid looking at Crystal walking. Crystal sits at her desk. Her phone vibrates she looks at it

_*dude, Mr. Hardy was trying to avoid looking at you-Ashley_

_*I know-Crystal_

_*I saw him looking at you in the hallway when I was talking to Micheal-Ashley_

_*really-Crystal _

_*totally. Since when did I start saying totally-Ashley_

_*I don't know-Crystal_

_*hahaha-Ashley_

_*where are you at?-Crystal_

_*choir-Ashley_

_*oh I forgot-Crystal_

_*oh wow Crystal-Ashley_

_*shut-up Ashley Campbell-Crystal_

_*thats mean-Ashley_

_*I don't care-Crystal_

_*hahaha Lisa just fell-Ashley_

_*how?-Crystal_

_*fell out of her chair she was leaning it back and fell-Ashley_

_*she stupid-Crystal_

"Crystal put that phone up" Jeff says

_*gotta go-Crystal_

_*yea me to-Ashley says _

Crystal puts her phone away and gets her project out.

"this project has to be done by Friday. If you can finish it today" Jeff says

Crystal looks at Jeff

"is there a problem over there Crystal?" Jeff says without looking at her

"no" Crystal says quickly

30 minutes later Jeff gets up and walks over behind Crystal. Crystal isn't paying attention. Jeff leans down and whispers in her ear

"you think you can come in here dressed like that and get away with it?" Jeff asks

"uhh" Crystal says

"thats what I thought" Jeff says

Crystal looks at him "what are you talking about?" Crystal asks

"meet me after class and I'll show you" Jeff says

"o-okay" Crystal says

later on in class

"okay everybody you need to start cleaning up" Jeff says

everybody starts cleaning up. Jeff keeps his eye on Crystal making her nervous

"hey why does Mr Hardy keep looking at you?" Kayla asks

"I don't know" Crystal says

she walks over to the sink and cleans up. The bell rings. Crystal gathers her stuff up

"where do you think you're going?" Jeff asks

"I was going to my second class" Crystal says

Jeff walks over to the door and closes it.

"you're not going anywhere" Jeff says

"I'm gonna be late" Crystal says

"so it wouldn't be the first time you're late now is it" Jeff says

"no" Crystal says

"okay then" Jeff says

Jeff walks over to her

"uh Mr Hardy" Crystal says

"you think I didn't notice you flirting with me the way you looked at me talked to me walked away from me" Jeff says

Jeff walks closer making Crystal bump into the wall

"I have to get to class" Crystal says

"you're not going anywhere" Jeff says

Jeff leans in and kisses her. Crystal kisses back. In the hallway Ashley waits around for Crystal

"man where are you Crystal?" Ashley says

"she show up?" Micheal asks

"no" Ashley says

back in the class room.

"come back during lunch" Jeff says

"okay" Crystal says

Jeff kisses her again. Crystal gathers her stuff and walks out

"there you are what took you so long?" Ashley asks

"nothing" Crystal says

"Crystal don't you lie to me" Ashley says

"okay fine me and Mr Hardy made out" Crystal says

"what?! oh my god" Ashley says

"yea he told me to come back during lunch" Crystal says

"oh my god come on lets get to class" Ashley says

"come on were gonna be late" Crystal says

at Crystals second period class

"Ms Addison you're late" Ms Johnson says

"I know I'm sorry" Crystal says

"its okay. Since its your first time I'm letting it slide" Ms Johnson says

Crystal sits thinking about Jeff. Shes broken out of her thoughts by the teacher calling her name

"Crystal?" Ms Johnson says

"yes ma'ma?" Crystal asks

"wheres your homework?" Ms Johnson asks

"oh right here" Crystal says

"thank you" Ms Johnson says

she walks away. later on the bell rings for lunch

"I'll steal you something" Ashley says

"okay" Crystal says

she walks down the hallway to Jeff's room

* * *

In Jeff's class room. Crystal knocks on the door. Jeff looks

"Crystal, you're back" Jeff says

"yes, you told me to come back" Jeff says

Jeff walks over to her.

"I'm glad you came back" Jeff says

"why did you want to me come back?" Crystal asks

Jeff whispers in her ear.

"oh my god" Crystal says

Jeff walks over to closes and locks the door and walks back over to Crystal.

"were in here alone" Jeff says

"I see that" Crystal says

Jeff lifts her up and sits her on the desk. Crystal smiles Jeff leans in and plants a kiss on Crystal lips. Crystal deepens it. Jeff lays her back on the table and crawls on top of her

"since you're of age now I can do anything to you" Jeff says

Jeff leans down and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. Crystal deepens the kiss she wraps her arms around Jeff's neck. Crystal can feel his erection poking her in the thigh she moans. Jeff raises up and takes his jacket off.

"Jeff before we go any further I wanna say I'm a virgin" Crystal says

"you are?" Jeff asks

"yes" Crystal says

"do you wanna stop?" Jeff asks

"no just take it easy on me" Crystal says

"I will" Jeff says

Jeff jumps off the table he grabs Crystal's hand and helps her off the table he kisses her. Crystal lets her hands rome down toward Jeffs belt . Jeff helps her take it off. Jeff reaches behind Crystal and unzips her dress letting it fall to the floor.

"no underwear" Jeff says

"that dress is so tight I couldn't wear any" Crystal says

Jeff smirks. Crystal kisses him. Jeff unbuttons his pants and lets them fall to the floor

"no underwear no wonder I could see your erection" Crystal says

Jeff leans down "you ready baby" Jeff says

Crystal takes a deep breath "yea" Crystal says

"just relax" Jeff says

Jeff walks over to his jeans and gets a condom out. He walks back over to Crystal

"this may hurt a little bit" Jeff says

he puts the condom on and slides in Crystal. Crystal whimpers

"Jeff its hurts" Crystal says

"relax the pain will subside I'm not moving until you tell me to" Jeff says

tears slides down Crystals face the pain finally subsides

"okay you can move" Crystal says

Jeff starts moving slowly

"oh god Jeff faster please faster harder" Crystal says

Jeff speeds up sliding almost all they way out then slamming back

"OH! FUCK! JEFF HARDER HARDERRRRRRRRRRRRRR PLEASE!" Crystal screams

Jeff starts slamming in faster and harder

"JEFFFFFFFFFF FASTER PLEASE! OH! FUCK!" Crystal screams

Jeff starts moving faster

"come on baby rock those hips" Jeff says his voice full of seduction and want

Crystal rocks her hips sending Jeff over the edge

"oh my god" Crystal says

Jeff pulls out of her and takes the condom off and throws it away

"that was amazing" Jeff says

"you were amazing" Crystal says

Jeff grabs her hand and helps her off the table and they get dressed

"thank you Mr Hardy" Crystal says

"just call me Jeff" Jeff says

"okay" Crystal says

"I'll see you Wednesday" Jeff says

"okay" Crystal says

Crystal gathers her stuff up and walks out

* * *

**well there you go I hope thats better than the first one**

**R&R  
**


	3. Jeff and Athena

**here's chapter 4**

**for my friend  
**

**PandaCookieMonster hope you like it girl**

* * *

**Athena was the new girl to the TNA roster. She was 5ft brown short brown hair in a punkish style. Athena was from South England.  
**

**_Athena's P.O.V_  
**

**I was walking down the hallway to the office the of General Manager. I was just told Hulk wanted to see me for a new storyline idea. I walked up to the door and knock on it  
**

**"come in" Hogan says  
**

**I walk in and see Jeff Hardy sitting in a chair. I've always been in love with him  
**

**"Athena come in have a seat" Hogan says  
**

**I sit in the chair next to Jeff  
**

**_Jeff's P.O.V_  
**

**I am talking to Hogan when there's a knock on the door  
**

**"come in" Hogan says  
**

**I look over at the door the new knockout Athena walks in. I fell in love with her since the first day I layed eyes on her  
**

**_No one's P.O.V_  
**

**"okay I called you two in here because we have a new storyline idea for both of you" Hogan says  
**

**Athena and Jeff nod their heads  
**

**"okay so the storyline will be romantic" Hogan says  
**

**Athena and Jeff nod  
**

**"okay so Jeff you have a match against Bully Ray which you will win Athena will come out and congratulate you by kissing you and Athena you have a match against Velvet Sky both of you will win your matches and Athena Velvet Sky will attack you after your match and Bully comes out to help her but Jeff comes out and saves you which you two will kiss in the ring" Hogan says  
**

**"okay" Jeff & Athena say  
**

**"okay go get ready for your matches" Hogan says  
**

**_Athena's P.O.V_  
**

**I can't believe it I'm going to be in a romantic storyline with Jeff Hardy.  
**

**"oh Athena Jeff" Hogan says  
**

**"yea" I say  
**

**"you two will also room together" Hogan says  
**

**I look at Jeff he looks at me  
**

**"well okay" I say smiling at Jeff  
**

**he smiles back  
**

**_No one's P.O.V_  
**

**Jeff walks down the hall to his locker room. Athena walks to her locker room. About 30 minutes later Jeff is in his locker room getting his wrestling gear out when there's a knock on the door he walks over to it.  
**

**"Athena" Jeff says  
**

**"hey Jeff I was just wondering if we could practice our kiss for when you save me tonight" Athena says  
**

**"sure come in" Jeff says  
**

**Jeff moves to the side and lets Athena walk in. Athena sits on the couch in Jeff's locker room Jeff sits beside her  
**

**"I'm really nervous about our kiss" Athena says  
**

**Jeff moves closer to her  
**

**"don't be" Jeff says  
**

**"what" Athena says  
**

**"don't be nervous" Jeff says  
**

**"I'm sorry" Athena says  
**

**"I'll give something that will make you feel better" Jeff says  
**

**Athena smiles. Jeff leans in and kisses her  
**

**"can I tell you something Jeff" Athena says  
**

**"anything" Jeff says  
**

**"I've always been in love with you" Athena says  
**

**Jeff looks at her "are you serious" Jeff asks  
**

**"yes" Athena says  
**

**"because I feel the same way" Jeff says  
**

**"what?" Athena asks  
**

**"I've been in love with since the first time I layed eyes on you" Jeff says  
**

**Athena smiles and kisses him Jeff takes control of the kiss he picks up Athena and lays her on the locker room floor. Athena looks up at Jeff. Jeff takes his belt off while Athena takes her shirt off  
**

**"wait do we have protection" Athena asks  
**

**Jeff reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a condom  
**

**"nothing to worry about" Jeff says  
**

**Athena smiles "somebody came prepared" Athena says  
**

**"I had a feeling you were coming" Jeff says  
**

**Jeff leans down and kisses Athena  
**

**"Jeff fuck me already" Athena says  
**

**Jeff and Athena stand up and take off their pants. Athena takes her bra off  
**

**"beautiful" Jeff says staring at Athena's breast  
**

**Athena giggles. Jeff walks over to her slowly and kisses her he lays her on the couch. Jeff leans down and sucks on Athena's neck. Athena moans. Jeff moves to her chest he kisses her breast he takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks on it  
**

**"oh god Jeff" Athena moans  
**

**Jeff gently squeezes both of them  
**

**"oh god Jeff take me please" Athena moans  
**

**Jeff raises up picks the condom up ripping it open and places it on his cock  
**

**"ready baby" Jeff says  
**

**Athena moans in response. Jeff smirks he slowly slides into Athena  
**

**"oh god" Athena moans  
**

**Jeff starts moving slowly  
**

**"OH! SHIT! JEFF! HARDER! FASTER!" Athena screams  
**

**Jeff starts moving faster and harder  
**

**"oh god Jeff I'm close" Athena  
**

**Jeff leans down and whispers in her ear "come baby I wanna see you come" Jeff says  
**

**Athena moans. She comes all over Jeff's cock  
**

**"oh god baby I'm so close" Jeff says  
**

**Athena rocks her hips sending Jeff over the edge. he spills into her  
**

**"oh god that was amazing" Athena says  
**

**"that was more than just practicing a kiss" Jeff says  
**

**"yea" Athena says  
**

**"come on we have to get ready for our matches" Jeff says **

**they get off the couch Athena gets her clothes on and walks out. Jeff grabs her arm  
**

**"what" Athena says  
**

**Jeff kisses her again they make out again  
**


	4. Jeff and Sara

**this is a special chapter ****my sister wanted to me to put her in it  
so Sara here you go  
**

**please remember to R&R**

* * *

Sara was walking down the hallway of the hotel where the Impact superstars where staying at when shes pulled into a dark room

"what the hell" Sara says

"shh" ? says

"who are you?" Sara asks

"your worst nightmare" ? says

Sara tries to see who it is in the darkness. The mystery person leans down and whispers in Sara's ear

"you think I didn't saw the way you looked at me in the ring during our promo" ? says

Sara thinks back to the earlier promo during the show

"J-Jeff" Sara

a dark grins spreads across Jeff's face

"w-what are you going to do with me?" Sara asks

Jeff walks away from her and turns the light on

"I know you want me Sara. I see the way you look at me in the hall and in the ring when I'm facing your so called boyfriend AJ Styles" Jeff says

Jeff walks over to a shaking Sara

"aw is Sara scared?" Jeff asks

"no" Sara says

Jeff grins darkly and roughly kisses Sara. Sara kisses back. Jeff reaches down and locks the door

"I want you so bad Jeff" Sara says

Jeff smirks and kisses her. Sara pulls away

"whats wrong?" Jeff asks

Sara walks away from him. Jeff stands up against the door

"Sara" Jeff says

Sara looks back at him she smiles. Sara reaches down and takes her shirt off. Jeff licks his lips. Jeff takes his shirt off and he walks over to Sara and kisses her. She kisses back. Jeff picks her up and walks over to the bed. he kisses her neck

"oh god" Sara moans

Jeff smirks against her neck.

"oh god Sara I want you so bad" Jeff says

"then take me" Sara says

"gladly" Jeff says

Sara unhooks her bra and drops it in the floor. Jeff lays her back on the bed. Sara giggles. Jeff leans down and takes a nipple in his mouth. Sara moans and gasp

"oh Jeff" Sara moans

Jeff smirks gently sucking. he kisses down Sara's body until he makes it to the top of her pants.

"take em off baby" Sara says

Jeff slowly slides her pants and underwear off. Sara squirms. Jeff pulls them off and drops them in the floor

"your turn" Sara says

Jeff stands up and unbuckles his belt and drops it to the floor. Sara watches him with pleading eyes. Jeff lets his pants drop to the floor. Sara's eyes travel up Jeff's legs and stops at his groin area

"like what you see" Jeff says

Sara looks at him "yea" Sara says

Jeff walks over to her. Sara smiles lustlfully. Jeff leans down and kisses her their tongues battle for dominance. Sara moans through the kiss. the sound goes straight to Jeff's groin.

"ready baby?" Jeff asks

Sara moans in response. Jeff reaches into the bedside table and pulls the lube out he pops the lid and smother his cock and aligns it with Sara's entrance

"please Jeff fuck me already" Sara whimpers

Jeff slams into Sara

"OH! FUCK! JEFFFFFFFFF! HARDER!" Sara screams

Jeff starts moving faster. Sara screams loudly probably waking up every superstar in the hotel

"come on baby scream my name" Jeff says

Jeff thrusts into Sara hard

"JEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF" Sara screams

Jeff kisses her and keeps thrusting into her

"oh god Jeff" Sara moans

Jeff moves to her neck he sucks on it. Sara moans. Sara rocks her hips

"yea baby keep rocking them hips" Jeff whispers in Sara's ear

Sara moans.

"ride me baby" Jeff says

Jeff pulls out of her and lays on the bed Sara gets on top of him and lowers her self on Jeff's sexy ass cock. Jeff squeezes her breast gently. Sara leans her head back and moans

"come on baby ride that cock" Jeff says

Sara moans. Jeff thrust his hips up. Jeff rubs Sara's hips

"ride that big cock. roll them sexy hips baby" Jeff says

Sara rolls her hips on Jeff's sex ass cock. Jeff moans. Sara leans down and kisses Jeff. Jeff raises her up and down. Jeff slaps her ass.

"oh god" Sara moans

"I'm close baby real close" Jeff says

"I wanna feel you come in me" Sara says

Jeff thrust up "rolls those hips baby" Jeff says

Sara rolls her hips sending Jeff over the edge

"OH! SHIT! DAMMIT!" Jeff screams

Sara sits up. She comes all over Jeff's sexy ass cock. Jeff grabs Sara's head and pulls her down capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Jeff reaches and grabs Sara's ass. Sara moans

"lets get some sleep" Jeff says

Sara smiles "you read my mind" Sara says

* * *

**well I hope you like I bet Sara will  
Remember to R&R**


	5. Jeff and Maigan

**heres chapter 5**

**this one will be sexier than the other ones  
**

**as always R&R**

* * *

Maigan was sitting at home watching TV. She was bored as hell. Her mind went back to the day before when she was racing Jeff on the motorcross track. Although she might have been he's best friend over time she developed feelings for him. She was getting turned on by the way his body moved on the bike and they way he was breathing when they caught up to each other. Maigan decided to get a rematch. she cuts the TV off and walks outside to get her bike. she pulls her phone out and calls Jeff.

"well hello Maigan" Jeff says

"hey Jeff how about a rematch of yesterday" Maigan says

"oh really" Jeff says

"yea" Maigan says getting turned on by the way he's talking

"okay then lets do it" Jeff says

"okay meet me at the track" Maigan says

"oh I will" Jeff says

at the track

"finally" Maigan says

Jeff laughs "sorry" Jeff says

"lets get this started so I can kick your ass" Maigan says

"oh really" Jeff says

"yea" Maigan says

Jeff gets on his bike and speeds off

"hey no fair" Maigan says

she gets on her bike and speeds off

"COME ON MAIGAN" Jeff screams

Maigan catches up with him. Jeff looks at her

"finally catch up" Jeff says

"shut-up" Maigan says

they race for 2 more hours. Jeff crosses the finish line Maigan crosses second

"whoo good job out there" Jeff says

"well thank you" Maigan says

Jeff looks at Maigan

"what" Maigan says

"nothing, just realized you look very pretty today" Jeff says

Maigan blushes "thank you" Maigan says

"you're welcome" Jeff says

Jeff walks over to her

"Jeff what are you doing" Maigan asks

Jeff puts a finger to her lips "shhh" Jeff says

Maigan looks at him. Jeff leans in and kisses her. Maigan kisses back

"house now" Jeff says

in the house. Jeff and Maigan sitting on the couch making out. Jeff sits Maigan in his lap.

"wheres your bedroom" Maigan asks

"you read my mind" Jeff says

Jeff carries Maigan to he's bedroom. he kicks the door close with he's foot. He puts Maigan on the bed. He stands there looking at her. Maigan raises her foot up Jeff unzips her boot and takes it off

"hand me your other foot" Jeff says

Maigan raises her other foot. Jeff unzips the boot and take it off. Jeff strips of his shirt. Jeff grabs Maigan's hand and helps her stand up. Jeff kisses her. Maigan turns them around and pushes Jeff onto the bed.

"whoa" Jeff says

Maigan smirks and take her shirt off

"no bra" Jeff says

"oh shut-up" Maigan says

Jeff smirks. Maigan crawl on top of Jeff straddling his hips. She can feel Jeff's erection poking her in the butt

"you look so hot sitting up there" Jeff says

Maigan smiles "I know I do. I've been dreaming of this moment" Maigan says

"you have?" Jeff asks

"yes, I'm in love with you" Maigan says

Jeff pulls her down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Jeff flips them over. Jeff grinds his hips against Maigan's. Maigan moans. Jeff kisses down her body to the top of her pants

"take em off baby" Maigan says

"raises your hips baby" Jeff says

Maigan raises her hips. Jeff takes her pants off slowly

"hurry up baby" Maigan says

Jeff pulls her pants off including her underwear. He drops them to the floor

"your turn" Maigan says

Jeff stands up and unzips his pants and underwear and lets them fall to the floor. Maigan slides off the bed and kneels in front of Jeff

"Maigan" Jeff says

Maigan takes Jeff's pulsating cock into her mouth

"oh god Maigan" Jeff says says resisting the erge to the thrust into her mouth

Maigan deeps throat him. Jeff moans thrusting into her mouth. Maigan moans sending vibrations through Jeff's body. Jeff pulls her off ignoring the whine

"don't worry baby you'll get this big cock but I wanna kiss some more" Jeff says seduction and want clearly in his voice

Maigan kisses him Jeff kisses back. They walk towards the bed they fall on it with Jeff on top

"oh god Jeff" Maigan moans

Jeff moves to her neck. Maigan screams. Maigan reaches down and tries to stroke Jeff. Jeff grabs her hand

"Jeff please fuck me already" Maigan says

"hold on baby girl" Jeff says

Jeff leans down and kisses her

"Jeff please" Maigan says

Jeff reaches into the bedside table and pulls the lube out. Jeff pops the lid and smothers his cock in it. Maigan moans watching him

"please hurry Jeff" Maigan says

"ready baby" Jeff says

Maigan moans in response. Jeff slams into her

"OH! SHIT! JEFFFFFFFFFFF! HARDER!" Maigan says

Jeff starts moving faster. Maigan starts rolling her hips

"yea baby keep rolling them hips" Jeff says

Maigan continues to roll her hips.

"oh god I'm close" Jeff says

"Jeff please faster harder" Maigan says

Jeff mover faster and harder he spills into her.

"oh god" Maigan says

Jeff lays down beside her.

"wow" Maigan says

Jeff smiles "yea" Jeff says

Maigan crawls on top of him

"round two already" Jeff says

Maigan smirks and lowers herself on Jeff's cock. Jeff groans

"oh baby" Jeff says

Maigan rolls her hips

"yea roll them sexy hips baby" Jeff says

Maigan leans her head back and moans and continues to roll her hips. Jeff reaches up and gently squeezes her breast

"oh Jeff you're so big" Maigan says

"oh god so damn fucking tight" Jeff says

Maigan moans. Maigan grinds her torso against Jeff's

"oh my fucking god" Jeff says

Jeff thrust up. Maigan leans down and kisses Jeff's neck. Jeff raises her up and down

"oh god" Maigan moans

Jeff thrusts up

"oh god I'm close" Jeff says

"cum in me baby" Maigan says

Jeff spills into her. Maigan screams

"OH! SHIT! FUCK!" Maigan yells

"god you're so tight" Jeff says

"I know" Maigan says

Maigan lays down beside him

"lets get some sleep" Jeff says

"yea I'm tired" Maigan says

* * *

**well I finally got it done**

**so R&R  
**


	6. Jeff and Emma

**heres chapter 6**

**a very very special Christmas chapter  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERY ONE**

* * *

**the wife of Jeff Hardy Emma Hardy was wrapping presents to put under the tree. Her sister Kyla had bought her some sexy lingerie so she could give Jeff an early Christmas present.  
**

**"Emma baby I'm home" Jeff says  
**

**"in the bedroom" Emma says  
**

**Jeff walks in. Emma looks up  
**

**"hey baby" Emma says  
**

**"hey" Jeff says  
**

**he walks over to her  
**

**"I missed you" Emma says  
**

**"I missed you too" Jeff says  
**

**Jeff leans down and kisses her. Emma kisses back**

**"mommy" Angelia says  
**

**"yes sweetheart" Emma asks  
**

**"can you read me the night before Christmas" Angelia asks  
**

**"of course" Emma says  
**

**Angelia smiles "yay" Angelia says  
**

**"you go upstairs and get in bed I'll be there in a minute" Emma says  
**

**"okay" Angelia says  
**

**she runs out of the room. Emma looks at Jeff  
**

**"you get comfortable and I'll be back to give you an early Christmas present" Emma says  
**

**"okay" Jeff says  
**

**Jeff takes his jacket off and gets undress. Emma walks upstairs. Angelia smile. Emma reads her the story **

**"go to sleep so Santa can come and visit you" Emma says  
**

**"okay mommy. I love you" Angelia says  
**

**"I love you to" Emma says  
**

**Angelia smiles. Emma kisses her head and walks out. Emma walks into the bedroom and closes the door  
**

**"ready for your present baby" Emma says  
**

**"yea" Jeff says  
**

**Emma unties her robe and lets it fall to the floor. Jeff's eyes go wide he feels his cock twitch in his boxers.  
**

**"whoa baby" Jeff says  
**

**"you can thank my sister" Emma says  
**

**"I certainly will" Jeff says  
**

**Jeff gets off the bed and walks over to Emma and kisses her  
**

**"mmmm Jeff" Emma says  
**

**Jeff moves to her neck  
**

**"ohh god" Emma says  
**

**Jeff reaches behind her and grabs her butt. Emma yelps  
**

**"you little" Emma says  
**

**Jeff smirks. Emma kisses him. Jeff unzips the outfit **

**"keep the stockings on" Jeff says **

**"okay" Emma says **

**Jeff picks her up and lays her on the bed. Emma looks up at him. Jeff takes his boxers off  
**

**"fck me Jeff" Emma says  
**

**"hold on baby" Jeff says  
**

**Jeff reaches over and grabs the lube. he pops the lid and smothers his cock in it and slams into Emma  
**

**"oh god" Emma says  
**

**Jeff keeps thrusting into Emma he leans down and kisses Emma. Emma kisses back.  
**

**"HARDER JEFF" Emma screams  
**

**Jeff starts moving faster and harder. Emma rolls her hips  
**

**"oh god I'm close" Jeff says**

**"I wanna feel you come" Emma says  
**

**Jeff spills into her.  
**

**"oh god"Emma says  
**

**"amazing" Jeff says  
**

**"Merry Christmas baby" Emma says  
**

**"Merry Christmas" Jeff says  
**

**they kiss and falls asleep  
**

* * *

**well there you go have a merry Christmas  
**

**R&R  
**


	7. Jeff and Megan

_**well here's chapter 7 for you  
sorry for the wait I put my stories on hiatus  
I had family issues but I'm back now so here we go  
this will be a two part chapter  
**_

* * *

_chapter 7:Part 1  
_

_20 year old Megan Anderson worked as the supervisor of Burger King but was recently fired for having sex with one of her co workers. It was a Saturday night Megan was getting ready to go see Impact Wrestling to see her favorite wrestler Jeff Hardy face Mr Anderson. Megan walks out of her master bathroom to hear her cell phone ringing. Megan picks it up  
_

_"hello?" Megan asks  
_

_"hey you ready?" Alicia asks  
_

_"yea I just gotta put my hair up. Just come right in" Megan says  
_

_"okay" Alicia says  
_

_Megan hangs her phone up and walks over to her dresser checking herself out  
_

_"thank you mom I owe you one" Megan says  
_

_there's a knock on her bedroom door  
_

_"come in" Megan says  
_

_Alicia walks in "hey girl" Alicia says  
_

_"hey" Megan says brushing her hair  
_

_"you about ready?" Alicia asks  
_

_"yea almost" Megan says  
_

_"man I'm so excited" Alicia says  
_

_"me too" Megan says  
_

_"you just wanna see Jeff" Alicia says  
_

_"what I can't help it if he's so sexy" Megan says  
_

_Alicia laughs _

_"done. Lets go" Megan says  
_

_at the arena  
_

_"I got front row seats" Megan says  
_

_"really!" Alicia excidetly  
_

_"yes really" Megan says walking to the ticket holder  
_

_"tickets please" Security says  
_

_Megan and Alicia hands them their tickets  
_

_"there you go enjoy the show" Security says opening the door  
_

_Megan and Alicia walk in  
_

_"whoa" Alicia says  
_

_"yea whoa" Megan says  
_

_"come on lets go take our seats" Alicia says  
_

_"I was just about to say that but okay" Megan says  
_

_Alicia laughs. they walk to their seats and sit down  
_

_"this is gonna be so awesome" Megan says  
_

_"yes it is" Alicia says  
_

_Megan smiles taking out her phone "lets see if Jeff responded to my tweet I sent him" Megan says  
_

_"okay" Alicia says  
_

_Megan screams  
_

_"Megan calm down" Alicia says  
_

_"he responded! he responded!" Megan shouts  
_

_"Megan people are looking at you" Alicia says  
_

_"oh sorry" Megan says  
_

_Alicia shakes her head  
_

_"what he'd say" Alicia says  
_

_"he said I like your photo. You are very pretty and very hot" Megan says blushing  
_

_Alicia laughs "ooh girl your just called pretty and hot by your favorite celebrity" Alicia says smiling  
_

_"I know" Megan says  
_

_"did you get backstage passes?" Alicia asks  
_

_"yes I did" Megan says smiling  
_

_"yay!" Alicia shouts  
_

_"now who's being an idiot" Megan says  
_

_"shut-up" Alicia says  
_

_"hey I'm just telling the truth" Megan says  
_

_"wow" Alicia says_

* * *

_Chapter 7:part 2  
_

_later on after the show Megan and Alicia walk backstage  
_

_"passes please" Security says  
_

_they show them their passes  
_

_"thank you, you may go on through" Security says  
_

_Megan and Alicia walk backstage  
_

_"oh there is it Jeff's locker room" Alicia says  
_

_"what are you two pretty ladies doing back here all alone" Austin says  
_

_"shut-up Aries" Alicia says  
_

_"oh is somebody mad that I attacked their favorite superstar" Austin says _

_"leave us alone" Megan says  
_

_they go to walk away when Aries grabs their arms  
_

_"oh come on ladies" Austin says  
_

_somebody clears their throat  
_

_"what do you want Hardy" Austin asks  
_

_"I want you to leave theses girls alone" Jeff says  
_

_"and what If I don't" Aries says  
_

_"you'll get the beating of your life now leave Aries" James says  
_

_"fine but this isn't over" Austin says  
_

_Austin walks away  
_

_"you two ladies okay" Jeff asks  
_

_"yea" Alicia says  
_

_Megan is silent  
_

_"Megan" Alicia says  
_

_Megan looks at her  
_

_"shes a little shy shes a big fan" Alicia says  
_

_Jeff smiles "what your names" Jeff asks  
_

_"Alicia" Alicia says  
_

_"M-Megan" Megan says  
_

_Jeff chuckles  
_

_"hey Alicia lets go to know each other" James says  
_

_"okay" Alicia says  
_

_they walk away. Jeff looks at Megan  
_

_"you okay" Jeff asks  
_

_"y-yea" Megan says  
_

_Jeff tilts her head back "hey you don't have to do shy I don't bite unless never mind" Jeff says  
_

_Megan laughs  
_

_"you wanna hang out?" Jeff asks  
_

_"sure" Megan says  
_

_"great I know this club right down the street we can go there" Jeff says  
_

_"great lets go" Megan says  
_

_"okay" Jeff says  
_

_at the club Megan and Jeff walk in and over to the bar  
_

_"hey Megan, weren't you the supervisor of Burger King?" Jeff asks  
_

_"yes but I was recently fired because I had sex with one of my co-workers" Megan says  
_

_"oh okay" Jeff says  
_

_Megan smiles. A song comes on  
_

_"hey you wanna dance?" Jeff asks  
_

_"yea sure" Megan says  
_

_Jeff hops off the stool and grabs Megan's hand leading her to the dance floor  
_

_"I love this song" Megan says  
_

_Jeff smiles "lets dance" Jeff says  
_

_"okay" Megan says  
_

_Megan starts grinding against Jeff. Jeff bites his lip to keep from moaning. Megan looks up at him and smirks  
_

_"what are you doing?" Jeff asks  
_

_"dancing" Megan says  
_

_Jeff grabs her arm and pulls her up  
_

_"now what are you doing Jeffrey?" Megan asks  
_

_"this" Jeff says  
_

_Megan looks at him. Jeff kisses her. Megan kisses back  
_

_"lets get out of here" Jeff says seduction clearly in his voice  
_

_"okay" Megan says  
_

_they walk out of the club. Jeff shoves Megan up against his car  
_

_"you look fucking sexy in the tight dress" Jeff growls into her ear  
_

_Megan moans "you don't look bad yourself" Megan says  
_

_Jeff's hand disappears into Megan's dress. He pulls her thong off  
_

_"so fucking wet" Jeff says  
_

_Jeff grinds up against Megan  
_

_"oh shit" Megan says  
_

_Jeff kisses her neck. Megan grabs him through his jeans  
_

_"whoa whoa hold on girl" Jeff says  
_

_Megan whines. Jeff roughly kisses her  
_

_"lets go to the hotel" Jeff says  
_

_"okay" Megan says  
_

_Megan goes to walk away. Jeff slaps her on the ass  
_

_"ow" Megan says _

_Jeff gives her a sexy smirk. They get in the car and drive off. Megan's phone rings  
_

_"hello" Megan asks  
_

_"MEGAN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Alicia asks  
_

_"I'm with Jeff on the way to his hotel" Megan says  
_

_"oh well I'm with James at his hotel room we just had sex" Alicia says  
_

_"good for you" Megan says  
_

_"oh don't worry you're probably next girl" Alicia says  
_

_"I know" Megan says  
_

_"well I gotta go James is waking up" Alicia says  
_

_"okay" Megan says  
_

_they hang up  
_

_"who was that?" Jeff asks  
_

_"my friend" Megan says  
_

_"Alicia" Jeff says  
_

_"how you'd know?" Megan asks  
_

_"lucky guess" Jeff says  
_

_Megan puts her phone in her purse. Jeff grabs her hand and puts it on her crotch  
_

_"you see how hard you make me" Jeff says  
_

_Megan moans "yes" Megan says  
_

_Jeff pulls into the drive way of the hotel. He looks at Megan  
_

_"you ready?" Jeff asks  
_

_"yes" Megan says  
_

_Jeff steps out and walks over to the other side of the car and helps Megan out  
_

_"lets go" Megan says  
_

_"you read my mind" Jeff says  
_

_they walk into the hotel. Megan starts rubbing up against Jeff  
_

_"girl stop it" Jeff says  
_

_they walk over to the elevator  
_

_"lets take the stairs" Megan says  
_

_"yea I can't wait much longer" Jeff says  
_

_they runs towards the stairs. They make it to Jeff's room. Jeff pulls out his key and shoves it in the lock. He kicks the door open and pulls Megan into the room. Jeff closes the door with his foot and shoves Megan up against it and starts kissing her shoving his tongue in her mouth  
_

_"you are a great kisser" Megan says  
_

_"well thank you" Jeff says  
_

_"and you have a talented tongue" Mega says  
_

_"I know I do" Jeff says  
_

_Megan kisses him. Jeff picks her up and walks over to the bed and lays Megan on the bed. Megan looks up at him  
_

_"Jeff take me" Megan says  
_

_Jeff smirks he steps back looking at Megan  
_

_"stand up baby I want you to strip for me" Jeff says  
_

_"okay" Megan says  
_

_Jeff grabs her hand and helps her stand up. Jeff takes his shirt off. Megan stares at his sculpted chest  
_

_"like what you see baby?" Jeff asks  
_

_"maybe" Megan says with a smirk  
_

_Jeff roughly kisses her. Megan moans through the kiss  
_

_"strip" Jeff says  
_

_Megan walks over to the center of the room. Jeff gets on the bed. Megan seductively sways her hips to imaginary music. Jeff watches her. Megan notices the bulge in Jeff's jeans. She smirks and reaches behind her and unzips her dress and letting it fall to the floor.  
_

_"damn" Jeff says  
_

_she smirks "you like?" She asks  
_

_Jeff nods. He stands up and walks over her  
_

_"leave your bra and panties on baby" Jeff says  
_

_"o-okay" Megan says  
_

_Jeff kisses her and presses up against her. She moans  
_

_"on the bed" Jeff says  
_

_Megan walks over to the bed and lays down on it.  
_

_"touch yourself for me baby" Jeff says  
_

_Megan's runs her hand down her stomach and starts rubbing herself through her panties. Jeff watches. Megan smiles lustfully at Jeff. Jeff walks over and stands at the end of the bed. Megan looks up at him  
_

_"oh god I'm close" Megan says  
_

_Jeff slaps her hands away and crawls on top of her  
_

_"that was so hot" Jeff says seduction clearly in his voice  
_

_Megan moans. Jeff leans down and kisses her shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moans. Jeff sits up and takes his belt off. Megan watches  
_

_"take your bra off" Jeff says  
_

_Megan leans forward and unsnaps her bra. Jeff helps her take it off. Megan pops the button on he's jeans and unzips them. Jeff takes them off and drops them in the floor. Megan takes her panties off.  
_

_"sexy" Jeff says  
_

_Megan giggles. Jeff takes his boxers off  
_

_"suck me off baby" Jeff says  
_

_"okay" Megan says  
_

_she slips off the bed and crawls over to Jeff and takes his pulsating cock into her mouth  
_

_"oh god" Jeff moans  
_

_Megan deeps throat him  
_

_"oh shit Megan" Jeff says  
_

_Megan sucks on the head of Jeff's cock.  
_

_"ugh Megan faster" Jeff says  
_

_Megan speeds up sucking faster and harder  
_

_"oh Megan" Jeff says  
_

_Megan deeps throat him again.  
_

_"oh god I'm close" Jeff says  
_

_Jeff pulls her off.  
_

_"on the bed" Jeff says _

_Megan walks over to the bed. Jeff walks behind her and bends her over the bed. Jeff leans down and whispers in her ear  
_

_"you want this big cock baby?" Jeff asks  
_

_Megan moans in response. Jeff smirks. Jeff unexpectedly thrust into Megan.  
_

_"OH SHIT!" Megan says  
_

_Jeff starts moving faster.  
_

_"harder Jeff!" Megan shouts  
_

_Jeff's thrust become harder  
_

_"oh god" Megan says  
_

_Jeff flips her over and starts going deeper.  
_

_"Jeff harder faster" Megan says  
_

_Jeff pulls almost all the way out then slams back in  
_

_"SHIT!" Megan says  
_

_"come for me" Jeff says  
_

_Megan comes screaming Jeff's name  
_

_"thats right baby scream my name" Jeff says  
_

_Megan screams loudly probably loud enough the whole hotel could probably hear her and the other superstars in the hotel  
_

_"JEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Megan screams  
_

_Jeff thrusts become faster  
_

_"I'm close" Jeff says  
_

_"come in me baby" Megan says  
_

_Jeff spills into Megan  
_

_"oh god" Megan says  
_

_Jeff pulls out of Megan and collapses beside here  
_

_"damn girl" Jeff says  
_

_Megan giggles  
_

_"lets get some sleep" Jeff says  
_

_"okay" Megan says  
_

_they crawl under the covers and their almost asleep when they hear noises coming from next door  
_

_"uh Jeff" Megan says  
_

_"yea James hotel room is beside mine" Jeff says  
_

_Alicia screams  
_

_"yep thats Alicia" Jeff says  
_

_Megan lays beside him and they fall asleep_

* * *

_**FINALLY  
here you go hope you like it  
bye :)**  
_


	8. Jeff and Angel

**hey everybody here's chapter 8**

**I am very proud of my last chapter. That had to be the longest chapter I have ever written  
I hope I can do the same with this chapter. So here we go**

* * *

Angel Wilson had become so close to the Hardy's really close that she lusted after Jeff Hardy Matt Hardy's younger brother. Jeff was having a birthday party for his daughter Ruby and Angel was going. Angel was wrapping a birthday present for Ruby when her phone rings. She looks at the screen reading 1 new text message

_*hey you ready-Jeff_

_*yea almost done with Ruby's present-Angel  
_

_*great be there to pick you up in two minutes-Jeff  
_

_*okay thanks-Angel  
_

_*no problem-Jeff  
_

_*okay- Angel  
_

Angel walks into her kitchen and grabs a bag. She hears a car horn outside. She sees Jeff waving. Angel puts the present in the bag and grabs her purse,keys,and cell phone and walks out of the house. Angel can't help but think why Beth would leave a man that's so sexy.

"hey" Angel says

"hey you ready?" Jeff asks

"yea lets go" Angel says

they get in the car and drive to Jeff's house**  
**

"is Ruby excited?" Angel asks

"very excited" Jeff says

the sound of Angel's voice goes straight to Jeff's cock he feels his jeans tighten up. Jeff groans. He's thankful he wore his baggy shorts

"you okay?" Angel asks

"yea" Jeff says

Jeff pulls up to his house

"here we are" Jeff says

they get out of the car and walk into the house. Matt pulls Jeff to the side

"what?" Jeff asks

"Angel looks hot" Matt says

"I know" Jeff says

Matt hugs him "Man do you have a boner?" Matt asks

"I can't help it man. I want her so bad" Jeff says

"well then go get her" Matt says

"tell her to come here" Jeff says

"okay" Matt say walking into the living room

Matt walks over to Angel

"hey" Angel says

"hey. Jeff wants to see you in the kitchen" Matt says

"okay" Angel says

Angel gets up and walks into the kitchen

"Jeff" Angel says

she sees a note. She reads it

_*meet me in the basement. I have _a _surprise for you-Jeff_

Angel smiles and walks into the basement

"Jeff" Angel says

"right here" Jeff says

Angel looks over to see a shirtless Jeff sitting on the couch looking so sexy and hot

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Angel asks

Jeff stands up and walks over to Angel

"I'm doing something you've always wanted me to do" Jeff says

"what?" Angel asks confused

Jeff kisses Angel. She kisses back

"Angel, I want you so bad" Jeff says

"take me" Angel says

"gladly" Jeff says

Jeff picks Angel up and carries her over to the couch and lays her on it

"damn you look so fucking hot" Jeff says

Angel smirks sexily. Jeff swoops down and captures her lips in a hungry kiss. His tongue sliding over her bottom lip. Angel bits Jeff's lip and lets his tongue in her mouth. Angel moans

"damn" Jeff says

Angel giggles

"your giggle turns me on" Jeff says

Angel smirks Jeff stands up and grabs Angel's hand and helps her stand up. Jeff reaches around her and unzips her dress letting it fall to the floor. Angel shivers. Jeff moves the pillows and cushions off the couch and pulls the bed out

"I never knew you had that" Angel says

"well now you do" Jeff says

Angel walks around the end of the bed she turns to face Jeff

"get on the bed lay on your belly prop yourself up on your elbows" Jeff says

Angel climbs on the bed and lays on her belly and props herself up her elbow. Jeff climbs on the bed. He unsnaps her bra. Angel takes it off. Jeff leans down and traces down the middle of her back with his tongue.

"oh my god Jeff" Angel says

Jeff squeezes her butt. Angel arches into his touch. Jeff turns her over. He leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth. Angel starts moaning like crazy. Jeff smirks gently sucking. Jeff lets go of the nipple and does the same thing to the other one.

"Jeff please" Angel says

Jeff pulls off the nipple

"please what?" Jeff asks

"fuck me" Angel says

Jeff smirks. Angel's hands go to Jeff's belt pulling at it. Jeff unbuckles it pulls it through the hoops and drops it in the floor

"Jeff please fuck me" Angel says

Jeff's hands go to Angels underware

"raise your hips baby will you do that me?" Jeff asks

Angel raises her hips Jeff pulls her underware down

"good girl" Jeff says

Angel giggles. Jeff groans. He stands up and takes his boxers off

"suck me off baby" Jeff says

"okay" Angel says

Angel crawls over to Jeff on the bed. Jeff pulls her up and kisses her. She bites his neck. Jeff grabs her butt

"down" Jeff says

Angel kisses down Jeff's torso. Angel takes Jeff's cock into her mouth.

"oh shit Angel so good" Jeff says

Angel swirls her tongue over the tip of Jeff's cock

"oh god" Jeff says

Angel sticks her butt up in the air. Jeff slaps it making Angel moan around Jeff's cock

"oh shit I'm close" Jeff says

Jeff pulls Angel off and kisses her

"Jeff I want you inside me" Angel says

"will you lay back for me baby?" Jeff asks

"mm hm" Angel says

"lay back" Jeff says

Angel lays back on the bed. Jeff walks over to his jeans and grabs the condom out of the pocket and walks back over to the bed

"Jeffy take me please" Angel says

Jeff leans down and kisses Angel. He puts the comdom on his cock and slams into her Angel

"oh god harder Jeffy please" Angel says

Jeff's thrust become harder and faster.

"Jeffy come in me" Angel says

"I'm close baby rock your hips" Jeff says

Angel rocks her hips sending Jeff over the edge. He explodes hard

"oh shit" Angel says

Jeff kisses her neck and bites it.

"Jeffy so good" Angel says

Jeff silence their screams by kissing Angel.

"that was amazing" Jeff says

"yea" Angel says panting

Jeff pants and lays beside Angel grabing the blanket from the back of the couch and covering them up

"lets go to sleep" Jeff says

"you read my mind" Angel says

Jeff kisses her one last time and Angel snuggles up against Jeff and falls asleep

* * *

**Well this ones not as long as the other one but I hope you like it  
**

**Next chapter I will try to get it up today or tomorrow  
so look out for it  
R&R**


	9. Jeff and Selena

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything this is strictly fiction  
This is strictly for fun**

**I love writing this story because I love Jeff Hardy**

* * *

Selena was born in Mexico but moved to America when she was just 2 months old. Selena began watching wrestling at an early age she had a major crush on Jeff Hardy also known as "The Charismatic Enigma". Selena was born November 20th,1990 now 22 training to be a wrestler. She wrestlers at TNA's wrestling training camp. She still has a crush on Jeff Hardy

"hey Selena, come here!" Jason says

Selena rolls out of the ring and walks over to Jason

"Selena this is Jeff Hardy" Jason says

Selena shakes his hand

"I know who you are I've watched you wrestle" Selena says

Jeff thinks 'wow this girl is beautiful'

"really Jason here says you've always wanted to wrestle" Jeff says

"yes. I'm actually training" Selena says

"oh really" Jeff says

Selena nods

"well I need to go to do some paper work" Jason says

"okay" Jeff says

Selena sits Jeff sits beside her

"I never caught your name" Jeff says

"oh Selena" Selena says

"Selena pretty name for a pretty girl like you" Jeff says

Selena blushes

"ur so cute when you blush" Jeff says

Selena's face turns bright red. Jeff grabs her chin and forces her to look at him

"hey you very beautiful and I think you have a chance in the wrestling business" Jeff says

"really" Selena says

Jeff nods and kisses her. Selena kisses back. Jeff pulls a card out

"whats that?" Selena asks

"this is my hotel room card. Meet me in my hotel room at 8PM. Room 220" Jeff says

"okay" Selena says taking the card

Jeff kisses her cheek "I'll see you later" Jeff says

Selena smiles "I guess you will" Selena says

Jeff walks away. Selena smiles holding the card

"hey Selena come on!" Taylor says

Selena puts the card in the bag and gets in the ring

* * *

later after Selena's training session. Selena packs up her stuff and goes home

"I'm gonna take shower" Selena says

Selena takes her shower then gets ready to go to Jeff's hotel. She drives to Jeff's hotel and head up to his hotel room

"7:56" Selena says

Jeff walks out of the bathroom and looks at the clock

"7:57" Jeff says

there's knock on his door. He smiles and walks over to the door and opens it

"Selena you made it" Jeff says

"yea when somebody invites me to their house I don't stand them up" Selena says

"well I'm glad you came" Jeff says

"me to" Selena says

Jeff lets her in

"I'm in town for the next few days" Jeff says

"great" Selena says

Jeff nods

"hey you can see a great view of the beach from the balcony" Jeff says

Selena walks out on the balcony

"oh my god this is beautiful" Selena says

Jeff walks out "yea, but not as beautiful as you" Jeff says

Selena blushes "stop it" Selena says

"hey I'm telling the truth" Jeff says

"my ex boyfriend told me I was ugly" Selena says

"well you're not ugly your beautiful" Jeff says

Selena smiles "thank you" The red headed girl says

Jeff kisses her cheek. Selena grabs his face and kisses him he kisses back

"whoa, where did that come from?" Jeff asks

"I want you" Selena says

"y-you want me?" Jeff asks

"yes" Selena says

Jeff grabs her hand and leads her back into the room. She sits at the end of the bed. Jeff walks over to her

"lay back" Jeff says

Selena lays back on the bed. Jeff grabs her foot and takes her shoe off her drops her foot and grabs the other foot taking her shoe off. Jeff crawls on top of her and starts kissing her careful not to crush her. Jeff slides his tongue over her bottom lip. She lets his tongue in. Their tongues battle for dominance. Selena moans through the kiss

"you feel that. Feel how hard you make me" Jeff says

Selena moans. Jeff stands up and takes his pants off. Selena sits up and takes her dress off.

"leave your bra and panties on" Jeff says

"yes sir" Selena says

Jeff kisses her "ride me" Jeff says

"okay" Selena says

Jeff take his boxers off and lays on the bed. Selena stands up and takes her panties off and crawls on top of Jeff

"come on ride this big cock" Jeff says sexily

Selena straddles Jeff. Jeff grabs Selena's hips and places her on his cock. She bounces up and down on his cock hard. She reaches behind her and unsnaps her bra and drops it in the floor. Jeff gently squeezes her breast.

"rolls those hips baby" Jeff says

Selena rolls her hips. Jeff pulls her down and captures her lips in a searing kiss. She moans. Jeff grabs her hips and raises her up and down on his cock

"oh Jeff your so big. I can feel you getting close" Selena says

Selena rolls her hips hard on Jeff's cock sending Jeff over the edge spilling his seed into Selena

"oh god that was amazing" Selena says

"yea you were fantastic" Jeff says

"you were too" Selena says

Jeff kisses her Selena snuggles up against him and falls asleep

* * *

**sorry about the wait got really busy with school so I hope you like  
and also I'm looking for a name for my valentines day chapter so let me know if you wanna be it  
R&R :)  
**


	10. Jeff and Adriana

**He's A Sexy Anti-Christ: Jeff Hardy One Shots chapter 10**

Here is the Valentine's Day special chapter  
Valentine's Day is right around the corner

* * *

**__****He's A Sexy Anti-Christ: Jeff Hardy One Shots chapter 1**

**__****Valentine's Day Chapter**

Adriana jumped when she heard the front door slam shut. She walks into the living room to see her boyfriend of 2 years Jeff Hardy standing there.

"hey baby" Adriana says

"hey" Jeff says

"whats wrong? You slammed the door" Adriana says

"I got a speeding ticket" Jeff says

"you got a speeding ticket?" Adriana asks

"yea" Jeff says

Adriana sits beside him

"I'm sorry baby" Adriana says

"its okay. Happy Valentines Day baby" Jeff says

"Happy Valentines Day to you too" Adriana says

"I got you something" Jeff says

"what" Adriana says

Jeff hands her a Victoria's Secret bag

"you went to Victoria's Secret?" Adriana asks taking the bag

"yea but your sister went in and picked it out" Jeff says

"lingerie?" Adriana asks

"go try it on" Jeff says

Adriana runs to the bathroom. Jeff sits on the couch. 30 minutes later

"Jeffy come here please" Adriana yells from the bedroom

Jeff walks into the bedroom. Adrian sits on the bed in her lace nighty

"damn" Jeff says

Adriana giggles

"you like?" Adriana asks

"do I, I love it" Jeff says

"I have a Valentine's Day gift for you" Adriana says

"whats that" Jeff says

Adriana kisses him and pulls him over to the bed

"I'm in control tonight" Adriana says

"mmm okay" Jeff says

Adriana smirks

"strip" Adriana says

Jeff strips

"on the bed" Adriana says

Jeff lays on the bed. Adriana strips slowly

"oh damn" Jeff says

Adriana smirk and notices he's shaft growing

"want me to ride you?" Adriana asks

Jeff nods Adriana crawls on top of Jeff and lowers herself on him. He moans she rolls her hips hard

"oh shit baby I'm close" Jeff says

"I can feel your close" Adriana says

Jeff thrust up Adriana bounces up and down sending Jeff over the edge. Jeff explodes hard. Adriana moans loudly. Jeff pulls her down and captures her lips in a searing kiss.

"I love you baby and Happy Valentines Day" Jeff says

"Happy Valentines Day" Adriana says

Jeff kisses her and they fall asleep

* * *

**well there you go and I hope you have a good Valentines Day**

:) R&R  



	11. Jeff and Serena

He's A Sexy Anti-Christ: Jeff Hardy One Shots

chapter 10:

Jeff Hardy was walking down to the gorilla position to go out to his match against Booby Roode. His theme starts and the crowd goes wild Jeff walks up the steps and down the Impact Wrestling ramp he closes his eyes and listens to the crowd. He opens his eyes and scans the crowd and sees her in the front row cheering for him he smirks he has to have her. He walks around like he usually does before getting in the ring. Jeff slides in the ring and sits in the corner waiting for JB to announce him he can hear the girls screaming but he drowns them out and looks at the girl the girl meet his gaze he smirks he's got her right where he wants her he hears the bell ring he stands up and locks up with Bobby

Bobby throws him down and starts punching him in the face the crowd chants Hardy Bobby gets off of him and grabs him by the hair Jeff kicks Bobby he falls the match goes on for another 30 to 40 minutes Jeff does the swanton and wins the match the Ref raises his hand Jeff slides out of the ring and walks up the ramp he gets backstage and runs to his locker room to take a quick shower he has to find that girl he needs her he wants her bad this feeling won't go away until Jeff finds the girl Jeff takes a quick shower he packs his stuff out and walks to car before he knows its he's back at his hotel he walks up to his room and drops his stuff off and walks to the lobby he walks over to the bar and orders a beer he spins around on the stool and scans the lobby when he's eyes fall on the girl sitting in the corner of the bar he grabs is beer and starts walking towards her until a guy sits down next to her he growls and walks over to the the table

"get away from her" He growls

the guy looks up at him "excuse me?"

"I said get away from her" Jeff growls

the guy stands up and gets in his face "or what"

Jeff growls making everybody look over at them the guy gets scared and runs off Jeff smirks Jeff sits beside the girl

"whats your name" Jeff asks

"S-Serena" The girl says

"mmm Serena" He says

Jeff rubs his hand on her thigh

"let gets out of here" Jeff says

"o-okay" She says

Jeff grabs her hand and leads her out of the bar and walks over to the elevators the elevator dings and the doors open two people walk out of it Jeff and Adriana walk into the as soon as the door close Jeff shoves Serena up against the wall of the elevator and roughly kisses her Serena immediately kisses back Jeff's hand disappears into Serena's skirt to his surprise she isn't wearing underwear

"mmm no underwear" He says

Serena moans Jeff whispers in her ear

"I'm so hard it hurts feel" Jeff says

Serena reaches down and palms Jeff through his jeans the elevator dings singling they made it to the floor the doors open Jeff grabs Serena and and runs to his room Jeff puts the key in the lock the light turns green Jeff kicks in the door in and pulls Serena in and slamming the door shoving Serena up against it claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss

"oh god Serena need you so bad" Jeff says

Serena moans "take me Jeff"

Jeff smirks "gladly"

Jeff kisses Serena Serena pulls at his shirt Jeff pulls away from Serena and take his shirt off Jeff takes off his shoes Serena takes her heels off and takes her skirt and shirt off and walks over to Jeff

"blow me baby" He says

Serena kneels down and starts working on Jeff's belt her mouths waters with anticipation of having Jeff's cock in her mouth she pulls Jeff's pants down to her surprise Jeff isn't wearing any underwear Serena looks at Jeff

"come on baby show me what you can do with that mouth beside talking" He says his voice full of seduction and want

Serena takes Jeff's cock into her mouth

"oh god what a talented mouth" Jeff says

Jeff's hand goes to the back of her head Adriana lets Jeff thrust into her mouth Serena reaches behind her and unsnaps her bra

"oh my god I'm close" Jeff says

Jeff pulls Serena off and stands her up

"take your panties off and get on the bed" Jeff says

Serena takes her panties off and lays on the bed Jeff walks over to her and spreads her legs apart Jeff leans down and starts licking,kissing,and sucking her clit Serena moans loudly

"oh god Jeff" Serena moans

Jeff sucks faster Serena feels her ending near

"Jeff I'm so close" She says

Jeff pulls off "you're not cumming untill I'm inside you" Jeff says sexily and demanding

Serena moans Jeff crawls on tope of her and starts kissing her Serena kisses back Jeff moves to her neck sucking and bitting her neck leaving a purple mark Jeff does the same to the other side of her neck

"Jeff fuck me please" She says

Jeff smirks and squeezes her breasts Jeff lines himself up with Serena's entrance and slams into her

"oh god so tight" Jeff says

Serena moans Jeff leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks Serena tangles her fingers in Jeff multicolored hair Jeff's thrust become faster and harder

"Jeff I'm close" Serena says

"me to" Jeff says

they both cum screaming their names

"damn that was amazing" Serena says

"I know" Jeff says

Serena kisses him again Jeff feels his cocks spring to life again time for round two

"ride me baby" Jeff says

Serena smirks "okay" She says

Serena crawls on Jeff straddling him and lowers herself on his cock moaning

"Jeffy you're so big" Serena says

"I know 10 inches" Jeff says

Serena moans loudly Jeff thrust his hips Serena rolls her hips Jeff grabs her hips and raises her up and down Jeff grabs her breasts and gently squeezes them

"oh fuck" Serena screams

"keep rolling them hips baby" Jeff says

Serena raises up so that the tip of Jeff's cock is sticking in her ass she bounces down hard on Jeff's cock

"oh shit! fuck!" Jeff yells

Serena rolls her hips fast and hard

"oh god I'm close baby" Jeff says

"cum baby I want to feel you cum inside me" Serena says

Jeff thrusts up and he spills into Serena hard

"oh god" Serena says

"yea" Jeff says

Jeff kisses her again as sleep takes over their bodies


	12. Jeff and Ryah

He's A Sexy Anti-Christ: Jeff Hardy One Shots

Chapter 12:

Jeff Hardy walks into the arena where Impact Wrestling was being held. Jeff thinks about how he hasn't gotten laid in a while. He sees Hulk talking to someone. Dixie walks up

"hey Dix" Jeff says

"hey" Dixie says

"who's that girl Hulks talking to?" Jeff asks

"oh that is Ryah Hemmons I just signed her to a contract yesterday" Dixie says

"oh" Jeff says

"why don't you go introduce yourself to her" Dixie says

"okay" Jeff says

Ryah looks over and smiles at Jeff he smiles back Jeff walks over to her

"hello" Ryah says

"hello you must be Ryah Hemmons " Jeff says

"yep and you must be Jeff Hardy" says

Jeff smiles Ryah notices how hot Jeff looks

"see something you like?" Jeff asks

Ryah smirks "maybe"

Jeff smirks Dixie walks up Jeff and Ryah look at her

"for right now you two have to share a locker room" Dixie says

Ryah blushes "alright"

"I'll show you to my locker room" Jeff says

"alright" Ryah says

Jeff walks down to his locker room

"so Ryah how long you been wrestling?" Jeff asks

"since I was about 17" Ryah says

Jeff nods "I've been wrestling since I was 14"

"I know I watched you wrestle when you were in WWE" Ryah says

Jeff walks up to his locker room door

"well here we are" Jeff says

"yep" Ryah says

Jeff opens the door and walks in Ryah walks in behind him

"whoa" Ryah says

"yea I love it" Jeff says

"I see" Ryah says

"who you facing tonight?" Jeff asks

"uh Tara" Ryah says

"oh" Jeff says

"who you facing tonight?" Ryah asks

"I don't know" Jeff says

Ryah looks through her bag Jeff pulls out his phone and surfs through twitter. the room becomes silent. Jeff looks up and sees Ryah take her shirt off and Jeff feels his pants tightening up he groans

Ryah looks over at him "you okay"

"huh? oh yea" Jeff says

"okay" Ryah says

she turns around and looks for her brush Jeff walks up behind her and spins her around and kisses her

"whoa" Ryah says

"sorry I couldn't help my self" Jeff says

"its okay I kinda liked it" Ryah says

"w-what?" Jeff asks

"I said I liked it" Ryah says

Jeff smirks "well maybe you wouldn't mind me doing it again"

"go ahead" Ryah says

Jeff kisses her sticking his tongue in her mouth. Jeff backs her up against the wall. Their lungs start screaming for air Jeff pulls away

"Jeff please" Ryah says

"please what baby?" Jeff asks

"fuck me" Ryah says

Jeff smirks "strip"

Ryah reaches behind her and unsnaps her bra and drops it to the floor Jeff watches her feeling his cock twitch in his pants he palms himself through his jeans Jeff moans at the feeling he pops the button and unzips his pants and takes them off Jeff takes his jacket off Ryah turns around and her eyes go straight to Jeff's groin area

"suck it baby" Jeff says

Ryah walks over and kneels in front of Jeff she sucks gently on the head of his cock sticking her tongue into the slit Jeff moans

"take it all the way in baby" Jeff says

Ryah deeps throat him

"oh shit" Jeff says

Ryah starts bobbing her head and sucks faster

"yea baby you like sucking on the big cock?" Jeff asks

Jeff moves the hair out of Ryah's face Jeff feels his stomach tightening up he pulls Ryah off ignoring the whine

"you want this big cock baby?" Jeff asks

"yes" Ryah says quietly

"what? I can't hear you" Jeff says

"yes I want your big cock" Ryah says

"say it louder baby" Jeff says

"I want you to fuck me with you big cock!" Ryah says

Jeff smirks sexily "with pleasure now lay in the floor"

"ooh sexy and demanding" Ryah says

"you know you love it baby" Jeff says

Ryah smirks and lays in the floor Jeff gets on top of her and kisses her hard sticking his tongue in her mouth she moans Jeff starts sucking,biting,and kissing her neck leaving a purple mark Jeff does the same thing to the other side of her neck

"you ready for this big cock baby?" Jeff asks

"Jeff fuck me with your big cock already please?" Ryah says

"with pleasure" Jeff says

Jeff lines himself up with Ryah's entrance and slams into her making her moan loudly Jeff was already so hard it wouldn't take long for him to come Jeff leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth Ryah moans

"oh Jeff" Ryah says

Jeff smirks gently sucking Jeff's thrust becomes harder and faster

"oh god Ryah I'm close" Jeff says

"come in me Jeff I want to feel you come in me" Ryah says

Jeff smirks thrusting harder and faster Jeff spills into Ryah she moans

"oh god that was amazing" Jeff says

"yea" Ryah says

"lets go take a shower" Jeff says

"okay" Ryah says

Jeff gets up and helps Ryah up and walks to the shower room

* * *

**sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy it**

R&R :)  



	13. Jeff and Tiffany

He's A Sexy Anti-Christ: Jeff Hardy One Shots

Chapter 13:

Jeff Hardy worked as a record producer at the local record company down in Miami. Jeff was currently in Starbucks getting some coffee when he heard yelling outside he looks out the window and sees people clapping he grabs his coffee and walks outside to see a girl singing in Spanish, Jeff stands there and listens to the girl she finishes singing and people clap for her Jeff walks up to the girl she looks at him

"oh my god you're Jeff Hardy" The girl says

"yes I am you are?" Jeff asks

"oh I'm Tiffany Rivera nice to meet you" Tiffany says

"nice to meet you too so Tiffany." Jeff asks

"What brings you here in Miami?" Tiffany asks

"Watching the Heat Game, Huge fan of the Heat." Jeff says

"Yeah, I love Miami Heat" Tiffany says

"really? Who's your favorite player?" Jeff says

"Birdman and Lebron" Tiffany says

" Cool. Same here." Jeff says

"Cool." Tiffany says

"So, How old are you?" Jeff asks

"25" Tiffany says

"Hmm,25, do you have a boyfriend?" Jeff asked

"Well, I used to,but he cheated on me so I left him." Tiffany says

"Well,since I don't have to work today, you can come over my place." Jeff says

"Hmm,Okay." Tiffany says

he walks over to his car Tiffany grabs her stuff and follows him

"nice car" Tiffany says

"thanks" Jeff says opening the trunk

Tiffany walks over and puts her stuff in the trunk and walks over to the passenger side of the car Jeff closes the trunk and walks over to the door and unlocks the doors

"lets get in" Jeff says

Tiffany opens the door and gets in

"damn" Jeff says

"what?" Tiffany asks

"I didn't expect it to be this hot today" Jeff says

"me neither" Tiffany says

Jeff starts the car up and starts driving Tiffany stares out the window

"were not too far away from my house" Jeff says

"okay" Tiffany says

30 minutes later Jeff pulls into his driveway

"here we are" Jeff says

"your mansion is so beautiful" Tiffany says

"Thanks" Jeff says

Jeff grabs her stuff out of the car Tiffany waits

Jeff grabs his house keys Tiffany picks up her stuff and follows Jeff into his house

"this is beautiful" Tiffany says

"thanks" Jeff says

"you're welcome" Tiffany says

"I'll show you to the guest room" Jeff says

"okay" Tiffany says

Jeff walks down the hall Tiffany follows Jeff opens a door

"here's the guest room" Jeff says

"thanks" Tiffany says

"my room is down the hall if you need anything" Jeff says

Tiffany nods Jeff puts her bag inside the room

"you get settled in and I'll be in the basement" Jeff says

"okay" Tiffany says

Jeff walks back down the hall Tiffany looks around the room she sets her guitar down and walks to the basement

"whoa" Tiffany says

Jeff looks up and smiles Tiffany walks down the steps

"this looks awesome" Jeff says

"yea my sister comes over and rehearses here sometimes" Jeff says

"whats your sisters name?" Tiffany asks

"Jessica" Jeff says

"oh I love her music" Tiffany says

"you wanna get started?" Jeff asks

"sure" Tiffany says

"okay get in the booth" Jeff says

Tiffany walks into the booth

"whenever your ready" Jeff says

Tiffany nods Jeff sits down in the chair Tiffany begins singing

(Song she will be singing is De Contrabando By Jenni Rivera Banda Version)

" (Intro Talking) Sabes disculpa el atrevimiento,  
Pero esque me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo,  
Si, yo se que no eres libre,  
Pero podemos ser discretos  
Vernos de vez en cuando... de contrabando.

(Singing)Te prometo discrecion ante la gente,  
Soy capaz hasta de actuar indiferente  
Si me hablan de ti, ¡oooooooh si!  
Te prometo no mancharte la camisa,  
No pedirte mas amor si estas de prisa  
Te comprendere, pero amame.  
Aunque sea de vez en cuando,  
Aunque sea de contrabando, pero amame  
Aunque sea de contrabando,  
Aunque sea de vez en cuando, pero amame.

(Talking)Te prometo no dejar ninguna huella  
Ninguna evidencia de que yo estuve ahi,  
Te prometo no ser exigente,  
Te prometo ser paciente  
Y esperar a que tu regreses a mi.

(Singing)Con paciencia esperare hasta tu regreso  
Solo dime que tendre de premio un beso  
Y que me amaras, si que me amaras.  
Aunque sea de vez en cuando,  
Aunque sea de contrabando, pero amame  
Aunque sea de contrabando,  
Aunque sea de vez en cuando, pero amame.

(Talking)Se que soy muy atrevida  
Al ofrecete una relacion de contrabando  
Pero me gustas tanto  
Que me conformo con verte de vez en cuando.

(Singing)Aunque sea de contrabando,  
Aunque sea de vez en cuando, pero amame,  
Aunque sea de contrabando,  
Aunque sea de vez en cuando, pero amame"

"Wow." Jeff Said  
"Aren't you related to somebody named Jenni?"

"Yes" Tiffany said

"As in Rivera, Jenni Rivera?" Jeff Asked

"Yes, She is my Aunt." Tiffany said

"Wait, She died December 5th, Right?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, It really hurt us."

"Wow, So sorry, you know I was a fan of her." Jeff said

"Really?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah."

"Wow." Tiffany said

"I'm just saying this because I'm mixed with Mexican and Puerto Rican." Jeff Said

"Hmm yeah, I'm Mexican." Tiffany said

"Cool, So I'll be over the living room, You sound great." Jeff said

"Okay and thanks."

Tiffany walked over to her room and took out her clothes to wear and went into the shower. Few minutes later she hears Jeff was rapping to Headlines by Drake. Tiffany had on ripped shorts with a white Lebron James Jersey, and she had on red and white Lebrons on.

"[Verse 1:]  
I might be too strung out on compliments  
Overdose on confidence  
Started not to give a fuck and stopped fearing the consequence  
Drinking every night because we drink to my accomplishments  
Faded way too long I'm floating in and out of consciousness  
And they sayin' I'm back, I'd agree with that  
I just take my time with all this shit, I still believe in that  
I had someone tell me I fell off, ooh I needed that  
And they wanna see me pick back up, well where'd I leave it at  
I know I exaggerated things, now I got it like that  
Tuck my napkin in my shirt, cause I'm just mobbin' like that  
You know good and well that you don't want a problem like that  
You gone make someone around me catch a body like that  
No, don't do it,(aye) please don't do it,(aye) cause one of us goes in  
And we all go through it  
Drizzy got the money, so Drizzy gonna pay it  
Those my brothers, I ain't even gotta say it  
That's just something they know

[Chorus:]  
They know, they know, they know  
They know, they know, they know  
They know, they know, they know  
Yeah they know yeah  
That the real is on the rise  
Fuck them other guys  
I even gave them a chance to decide  
Now it's something they know  
They know, they know, they know,

[Verse 2:]  
Yeah, I be yelling out money over everything, money on my mind.  
Then she wanna ask when it got so empty  
Tell her I apologize it happened over time  
She says they missed the old drake, girl don't tempt me  
If they don't get it, they'll be over you  
That new shit that you got is overdue  
You better do what you suppose to do  
I'm like why I gotta be all that but still I can't deny the fact that it's true  
Listen to you expressing all them feelings  
Soap opera rappers all these niggas sound like all my children  
And that's who you thinking is 'bout to come and make a killing  
I guess it really is just me, myself and all my millions.  
You know that they ain't even got it like that.  
You gone hype me up and make me catch a body like that  
Cause I live for this it isn't just a hobby like that.  
When they get my shit and play it, I ain't even gotta say it, they know

[Chorus:]  
They know, they know, they know  
They know, they know, they know  
They know, they know, they know  
Yeah they know yeah  
That the real is on the rise  
Fuck them other guys  
I even gave them a chance to decide  
Now it's something they know  
They know, they know, they know,

I be yelling out money over everything, money on my mind (mind, mind, mind)  
Tell em' I apologize it happened over time (time, time, time)  
They know "

Tiffany came down stairs and she sees Jeff finished off with the rap.

"Jeff,I never know you can rap." Tiffany said.

"Yeah,I do. I sing any song,Spanish,Hip hop, RnB, Anything." Jeff said

"Oh you're really good." Tiffany says.

"Thanks." Jeff Says

"So what do wanna do?" Jeff asks

"I don't know, got anything?" Tiffany says

"Well, we can play pool, you know how?" Jeff says

"Hmm, yeah I know, but lets make a wager on this game." Tiffany says

"What kind?" Jeff asks

"The person who loses,have to strip off their clothes." Tiffany says

"Hmm, so you gon' nice to sexy... I like that." Jeff says

"Well,Let's give it a try." he said walking over and grabbing a cue while Tiffany racked up the balls

You want to break or should I?" Jeff asks.

"It's your table." replied Tiffany.

"Alright then." Jeff says walking over to the end of the table and setting the white ball down aiming his shot. Pulling back, he hit the cue ball, breaking the balls and sinking two striped ones. She winked up at Tiffany before moving to the other side of the table, and sinking one more before scratching.

"You're turn." he said walking over to the chair placing her cue in the holder.

Tiffany walked around the table looking for the best shot, once she found it she lined it up and took it sinking a solid. Moving around the table she lined up another shot sinking that one as well. She sunk a third ball before missing the fourth shot.

"Not bad for someone who rarely plays pool." Jeff commented as he slid out of her chair and over to the table.

"Well you should know by now, that I'm a fast learner." She grinned setting her cue in the holder and sitting back down on the chair.

He smiled and walked over lining up his shot. He sank two more balls before and he made it.

"Hmm, not bad." Tiffany says. She walked over for her turn and she sank two more and missed it

.  
"Man, I lost. But now I guess today is your lucky day." Tiffany says as she gave Jeff a sexy smirk on her face. "Wait a minute, Lets make it even more sexier."

Tiffany walks over to the stereo and played Crazy by KidneyThieves.

"Crazy  
I'm crazy for feeling so lonely  
I'm crazy  
Crazy for feeling so blue " As the stereo plays she started to take off her shirt and throw it down to a ground.  
"I knew  
You'd love me as long as you wanted  
And someday  
You'd leave me for somebody new." She stripped off her shorts and put it down to the ground, Jeff watched her as his cock was throbbing. The only thing she has on is her black and red lingerie that have laces. Tiffany took one of the straps and removed it from her shoulder and she did the same for the other shoulder. She put her hands at the back of her bra to unhooked it. She got it unhooked and place her hands on her breast and reveal her breat to Jeff. Jeff was amazed. "Worry  
Why do I let myself worry?  
And I'm wondering, what in the world should I do?  
Oh." She started to take off her panties and she sllowly took it off. Jeff moved close to her and shoved two of his finger inside of her deeper. "Crazy  
For thinkin' that my love could hold you  
I'm crazy  
For thinkin' that my love could hold you

I'm crazy for tryin' and crazy for cryin', and I'm crazy for lovin' you  
I'm crazy for tryin' and crazy for cryin', and I'm crazy for lovin' you  
Crazy for tryin' and crazy for cryin', and I'm crazy for lovin' you. " Tiffany moans as he sinks he fingers in her.

"You liked that Tiff?" Jeff says moaning.  
"Mmm Yes Jeff...God give it to me." Tiffany says moaning, Tiffany got down to her knees and unzip Jeff's pants as Jeff took off his shirt and Tiffany beginning sliding her hand on his cock.

"Mmmm Like that Jeffy?" Tiffany says.

"Mmm God Yes." Jeff says. ]

Tiffany smirk sexily, She began sucking his cock rythmically,

"Mmm Jeff..So Good." Tiffany moaned.

As soon Tiffany finishes, she got up and started kiss passionately, Tiffany was against the wall and Jeff kisses down her neck and down her chest. Jeff rhythmically sucked her breast on her harden nipples.

"Oh Jeff Yes...Mmmmm" Tiffany moaned, Jeff did the same thing to the other side. Jeff moved up and started to kiss Tiffany more passionately. "Lets go up stairs." Jeff says

"Where are we going?" Tiffany says

"My room." Jeff says. Tiffany smirked sexily at Jeff as he picked up Tiffany and carried her up stairs to his room, When he reached there, shut the door with his foot and layed her on the bed.

"You just layed there and enjoy" Jeff said smirking at Tiffany.

He started kisses down low from chest down to her stomach and under stomach and Tiffany open her legs wide and Jeff started to suck her clit rythmically. "Mmmm Jeffff Yess...Fuckkkkk." Tiffany moaned.

Jeff was licking her clit and spit in her and put his two fingers in her and sliding them in her.

"Mmm Yess Jeff.. fuck yeah...JEFFFFFF." Tiffany moaned and screamed.

"Ready for it Tiff?" Jeff Asks, Tiffany moans in respones,

"Mmm Jeff fuck me." Jeff moved up and pinned her arms above her head and started to kiss her more passionate, and Jeff entered his cock in and started to thrusting Tiffany.

"Mmmmmm JEFF YES..OHHHH FUCK ME JEFF, FUCK ME HARDER." Tiffany screamed and moaned.

Jeff started to thrust into Tiffany more harder. "Ahhh Tiff, Fuck." Jeff they started to kiss more passionate again and Jeff was sucking on her neck to leave marks."Mmmm Jeeffff cum for me.

" Tiffany moaned loudly, until she felt deep shots. They switch side and Tiffany was on top of Jeff.

"You want me to feel my lips on you, touch you and suck you?" Tiffany says moaning.

"Oh yess Tiff." Jeff says moaning. Tiffany goes down under Jeff and started to sucking his cock rythmically. She was moaning. She spat on his cock and slid her hand on his cock and sucking it even more.

"Ah shit,Tiff,So fucking good." Jeff moaned.

She moved up and says

" Mmm..Want me to ride you?" Jeff responded

"Ride me, Ride this hard thick cock." Tiffany put his cock in her and was riding him. She was riding him perfectly that He couldn't take it no more.

"Mmmm Jeffff Fucckkkk." Tiffany moaned.

They switched sides again and Tiffany's legs was on top of Jeff's shoulders and Jeff began thrust into Tiffany again Harder.

"MMMMMMM OH GOD,YESSSS JEFFFF, FUCKKK ME, FUCKKK HARDERRR." Tiffany screamed and moaned.

"Mmm Tiff,Fuckkk." He said thrust into her more harder. They were more orgasms and breathing hard and Tiffany was cursing and had more orgasm.

"Ahh Tiff, Sorry, I just can't take it, You're fucking beautiful." Jeff said moaning.

"Ahhhhh FUCCKKKK JEEFFFFFF,CUM ON ME JEFF." Tiffany Cried out.

"AHH FUCK TIFF." Jeff screamed after Tiffany felt deep shots in her. They both collaspe apart from each other and laying and cuddle next to each other in bed.

"Mmm Jeffy." Tiffany moaned.

"You liked that huh?" Jeff says

"Fuck yeah." Tiffany says

"How can someone cheat on a sexy person like you Tiff, I mean look at ya', You're fucking gorgeous." Jeff says

"Heh, Thanks,I know, that guy is fucked up, but I least I'm with a hot extreme guy like you are now. Wait.. Are we an item?" Tiffany says

"Well, Maybe..Tiffany will you be my fiancé ?" Jeff asks

"Hmm, Yes, who wouldn't? Tiffany says smirks at him.

"But you know,I've always liked Matt better." She said showing the V1 sign.

"WHAT?" Jeff said in shock, Then Tiffany started to burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you really felt for it." she said out of breath.

"That shit wasn't funny." Jeff said

"I was just kidding Jeffy,I love you." She said kissed him on the cheek and cuddle with him.

"Heh, I love you too Tiff." He kissed her forehead and They both drifted to sleep.


End file.
